O Diário De Jenny K
by Dora J-Bourne
Summary: Diário de uma garota normal, numa escola nem tão normal assim.


**Diário de Jenny K. – 18:30 – Quarto**

A velha me comprou um diário, finalmente, depois de dois anos de súplica, ela nota que a filha dela precisa descontar seus pensamentos em algo.

Acontece que agora não quero mais, nem sei por que ainda estou escrevendo nessa droga.

Acho que é por que a elefanta-mór e o meu irmão estão namorando no sofá da sala, me impedindo de sentar lá pra ver TV ou quem sabe de ficar no computador jogando joguinhos idiotas.

Parece que eles vão ficar lá por muito tempo.

E nem ligam para o fato de que atrapalharam minhas mensagens instantâneas com um amigo, que ia me contar algo realmente interessante

Vou escrever aqui o qual empolgante estava nossa conversa.

**TrickSoda: Heey Jenny!**

**MylifeSucks: Oi Patrick, td bem?**

**TrickSoda: Td bem sim, e vc? Novidades?**

**MylifeSucks: Nada não, vc tem alguma?**

**TrickSoda: Sempre tenho novidades!**

**MylifeSucks: Blá Blá Blá, muita fala e nenhuma ação.**

**TrickSoda: Ok, sabe, tem um amigo meu que...**

**Mylifesucks: log-off**

Assim mesmo, do nada, eu virei e vi a elefanta-mór entrando. E achei que ficou claro que era pra eu ir pro meu quarto. Embora na verdade se alguém pedisse minha opinião, eu teria mandado meu irmão namorar com a elefanta na casa dela!

Por que parece que ela está se mudando pra nossa casa.

A cada dia que passa é mais um ursinho ou um caderno dela que ocupa o quarto dos hóspedes.

Minha mãe não faria isso comigo, não, ela me pariu, tem que nutrir algum sentimento por mim, pode não ser amor, nem carinho, mas quem sabe pena...?

**Diário de Jenny K. – Um pouco mais tarde – Ainda no Quarto**

Eu mencionei por acaso que amanhã é meu primeiro dia de aula? Não, sempre me esqueço de mencionar coisas de grande importância para minha vida social, nem devo ter mencionado também que acabei de ser transferida de escola, por ser inteligente a ponto de ganhar uma bolsa em um dos colégios mais caros dessa cidade.

Como eu vou me sentir no meio dos ricassos?

a) Um grande monte de Nada.

b) Um ponto entre o Nada e a Coisa nenhuma.

c) Uma garota Invisível.

d) Todas as opções acima.

E, além disso, já vi como eles se comportam, num dia normal enquanto eu passeava pelo shopping, vi o tipo de garota que agora ia ficar na mesma sala que eu, entre as mesmas quatro paredes que eu.

E não tinha nada a ver comigo.

Era tipo, uma garota bronzeada, usando um cinto desenvolvido onde deveria estar uma calça ou uma bermuda, uma blusa que me parecia um sutiã. E tanto batom nos lábios que era como se desse para esquiar neles. O brincos eram maiores do que qualquer pingente que eu sequer poderia ter pensado em comprar.

Era estranho, feio, vulgar!

Ou eu simplesmente não estou acostumada com essa realidade.

Será que dá pra eu me encaixar nesse tipo de lugar?

**Diário de Jenny K. – No dia seguinte – Campus**

Não é que o colégio é exatamente como eu tinha descrito?

Um monte de garotas que dobram a calça até virar uma bermuda, blusas recortadas para expor mais pele. Mas teve uma garota que foi muito simpática comigo, ela se chama Verônica, na aula de química, Ela explodiu um tubo de ensaio, e fez a garota que estava com ela dar gritinhos frenéticos e fugir da sala ( a garota só apareceu na aula de química de novo na semana seguinte).

E ela viu que eu estava sozinha e gritou meu nome, achei estranho, porquê eu achava que ninguém sabia meu nome. Mas de qualquer jeito eu fui até a mesa dela, e ela me chamou pra fazer a experiência com ela.

Perguntei se ela ia explodir o tubo de ensaio novamente, e ela disse que tinha sido de propósito, porque ela é boa em química, mas odeia a garota que sentou com ela, A Verônica sabia que a loirinha sentou com ela só para garantir pelo menos um B.

Bem, ela foi bem simpática até agora, me mostrou o colégio, as salas, as pessoas, e...

O QUÊ É AQUILO CORRENDO PELO GRAMADO?

Que garoto liiindo! Deus, lindo, lindo, lindo mesmo! Sem brincadeira. Quase que eu caí para trás agora.

Sabe aqueles garotos lindos, que parecem que fazem comercial?

Igual a ele!

Oh-oh a Verônica vem vindo, é melhor eu guardar o diário.

Eu sei que a Jen vai me matar quando vir isso mas, eu tinha que escrever algo nesse caderno podre dela...

Heey Jen. Aqui é o Mike! Seu irmão que você ama...

Só vim deixar minha marca na sua vida pessoal.

E falar que, quando você ler isso, eu já vou estar viajando na minha turnê.

Então...

Beijos, Tchau Idiotinha (Mamãe me obrigou a escrever o Beijos)

P.S.: Garoto de Comercial? Hum...


End file.
